Someday, Perhaps
by The Denominator
Summary: Yumi spends her Christmas with Sei, to the displeasure of Youko and Sachiko. But it's the Most Wonderful Time of the year, especially for lovers.


Summary: Yumi spends her Christmas with Sei, to the displeasure of Youko and Sachiko. But it's the Most Wonderful Time of the year, especially for lovers. Yuri.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or any of its characters.

Rating: T for adult content, strong sexual content, mild language and suggestive themes.

Someday, Perhaps by The Denominator.

Dedicated to my dear buddy smartieox. Perhaps someday I could be just as smart and ox-y as you (and share in the great love of all things ice-cream.)

* * *

**December 24****th**

* * *

It was not snowing, but Sei shoved her hands into her jacket pockets to keep the biting chill of the air away from them.

_I can't believe I forgot about a present, _she thought.

For a moment, she remembered the conversation she had with Katou Kei the day before.

"_What are your plans for Christmas?" Kei asked._

"_Nothing, really. Yumi's taking a three-day holiday since Christmas is falling on the Saturday—she's coming back home. I'm spending that time with her."_

"_Fukuzawa, huh? Are you going to a mass? How exactly do Catholics really spend that day?"_

"_I guess I SHOULD go to one, but I'm not really churchy," Sei answered sheepishly._

"_Are you getting Yumi a present then?"_

"_For?" Sei asked._

"_For Christmas," Kei stated._

"_It's not White Day—why'd I need to give her a present?"_

"_Because it's Christmas," Kei pressed on._

"…_And?"_

"_Because it's Christmas. With Yumi."_

"…_And?"_

"_Because it's Christmas and she's your girl—you know what, I give up on you."_

Sei had not really foreseen what Christmas meant to people, especially to people in a relationship. But she figured Kei must have been right, and that presents were necessary. She did not know a thing about dating—she'd hardly done it. She hardly knew anything about girlfriends—she'd only had one before. Sort of. Sei thought herself silly for a moment.

When she was with Shiori, she only ever thought about the current state of their relationship. She never thought about the future. Everything with Shiori was _right then, today_ and not _maybe later, tomorrow. _They never had the chance to even make it to having a normal interaction in their torrential love affair. Giving Shiori a gift? Sei could not even imagine it. It seemed maybe her brain knew that they would not have ever made it that far. But now that very brain was developing a headache trying to think of a good present for her girlfriend.

"What to get? What to get?" she asked herself aloud, biting down on her cold lip.

"How about some coffee?"

Sei followed the voice and saw its source.

"You should have known that it would be cold today," Mizuno Youko commented.

Sei smirked as she saw the other woman's gloved hands pass her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Youko? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you from inside the café. Thought you might need some warming up."

"Thanks," Sei said, gratefully accepting it.

She sipped on it, letting the caffeinated drink warm her mouth, throat and belly. Youko watched her, wearing that smile she had perfected even before she was Rosa Chinensis. Youko then gestured that they keep moving along the pavement, lest they block other people's pathway.

"How are you, Youko?" Sei asked after finishing half of the coffee.

"I'm doing well," she answered. "And you?"

"Good, good. Cold as hell, but good."

"Are you heading somewhere?" Youko enquired.

"To the mall."

"What about class?"

"I got let out early—the professor had an emergency."

"Oh, was it serious?"

"If you would term nature calling him from a payphone with a wheelbarrow full of quarters an 'emergency'," Sei explained with a grin.

"He had…a stomach bug?"

"A really bad one. He's old—poor guy," Sei answered, shaking her head.

"So, why are you heading off to the mall?"

"I need to get a present for someone."

Sei took a long drink from the coffee, and was a little sad when it finished. It was really tasty, and she felt like she could do with another cup.

"Your parents?" Youko asked.

"No."

Youko smirked.

"I hope it's not for a classmate—or is playing Secret Santa popular in Lillian?"

Sei hesitated for a moment before replying.

"No, I'm no St. Nick for anyone in school."

"Then, someone special?"

"For Yumi," Sei said firmly.

_Interpret that however you want Youko, I know you're probably just itching to meddle,_ Sei thought briefly.

"Yumi?" Youko asked, sounding mildly interested.

"She's supposed to be coming to meet me later today, actually."

"She got time away from university?"

Sei nodded.

"Meeting you today…Does she want to give you an early birthday present?"

"You can say that."

"I thought if she were here, she'd want to spend most of today and tomorrow with Sachiko," Youko said pointedly.

"You don't think Yumi would want to see me as well?"

"Not when Sachiko's much closer."

Sei smiled.

"I've never lost to Ogasawara," she reminded Youko.

"In all fairness, I believe she might have given you the advantage in the first round, when you were battling for Shimako."

Sei countered, "That may be, but I won this time around, and that was with a huge handicap too."

"Won what exactly? And what handicap?"

"You're not meddling your way into this one. If you want, how about you help me shop? I'm no good at buying things for people."

"Sure. I have time."

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi looked around Lillian University's canteen, searching for a woman with light coloured hair and, most likely, an evil grin plastered on her face. She clutched her travelling bag in both arms, having gone straight from the train station to the university, not bothering to stop home to deposit the bag. She was already late from the delays caused by the weather. Yumi stood on tiptoes to peer over the many taller heads in the room. She could hardly wait to see her.

"Yumi."

Her breath caught in her throat. The voice was unmistakeable. And only one person said her name quite like that. It was _her_.

Yumi smiled.

"Sachiko."

* * *

Sei walked, holding her two bags in her right hand while pocketing the left. Youko had advised her to buy some gloves while they were in the mall, but Sei did not see the use as she would soon be back in her car and she already had several pairs at home which she did not use. Sei also did not anticipate buying so many things, but there were sales and Sei would admit, to herself and no one else, that Youko did have a good eye…

"By the way."

"By the way?" asked Youko.

"I think Yumi's cleared up Boxing Day for Sachiko," Sei said, smiling.

She was expecting Youko's calm expression to waver momentarily, but silently laughed when she saw the other woman's flawless countenance remain impassive.

_So like you not to even blink, eh Youko?_ Sei thought.

"That's about how close they are," Sei said with a flourish.

Youko continued moving, not even bothering to look at Sei.

"So, Miss Lawyer, why don't you come with me to visit your petite soeur? I think she might still be in class."

"I'm afraid I have places to be, Sei."

"You want a ride?"

"I'm taking the bus."

"I'll walk you there, then."

"You don't want to," Youko said flatly.

"Youko," Sei reasoned, "you know I don't do things I don't want to. And I want to walk you to your stop. Will you let me?"

"Wouldn't you be late in meeting Yumi?"

"It's cold—I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't escort you to your stop. I'm sure Yumi is somewhere warm. If she was upset, she would call me."

"Thank you, then."

"It's the least I could do."

They walked along the busy sidewalk, close enough to be looked at as a pair, but not close enough to look as anything more.

Depending on the observer, one might say 'What a lovely couple'. Youko was sharp-dressed, looked cunning even on the first glance, and was exceptionally beautiful to boot. Sei was the opposite, looking laid-back, her scarf hanging loose and long, sporting a gentle, playful expression on her foreign-like features. Together, they looked wonderful—the sort the simple people would term Those Who Were Meant To Be.

Another observer might say 'Such good friends'. They spoke to each other with ease, with confidence. In a way they could not speak to other people, not even Torii Eriko, who Sei knew longer and who Youko got along better with.

And there would at least be one observer who actually was able to see things for what they really were, and say 'There are a lot of unresolved issues between those two'. Sei deliberately tried not to walk too near to Youko, and Youko tried to ease her way closer to Sei without being obvious.

"I always thought Yumi must have magical powers," Youko suddenly said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Shopping for gifts? Complaining about everything we see because you think she wouldn't like it? Criticising the clothing I pick out because you say it doesn't match her eyes or hair or skin just right—"

Sei cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, what are you getting at?"

"…I'd say you were being happy, Sei. And all because of Yumi."

"How does standing in a line for twenty minutes waiting to cash equate to me being happy?"

"You smiled just now when I said her name—just barely, but you did," Youko said so firmly it was almost an accusation.

"I hate that about you," Sei said softly, smirking. "You see right through me, don't you?"

Youko chuckled slightly, "I hate that about me too."

"Hmm, why?"

Youko took some time before she answered.

"You don't like girls like that."

"Yeah. I don't," Sei said, her eyes dead ahead of her, looking out for the bus stop.

They continued in silence until they reached the stop, and saw that the bus was already there. Sei stood with Youko at the back of the line until Youko boarded.

"Bye," Sei said, waving.

"Goodbye, Sei."

* * *

Yumi looked up from her tea when she heard her name being called from across the room. She stood up and looked around, seeing Sei strolling towards her.

"Sei," Yumi said, a large smile plastered over her face.

"Yumi. Oh, and Sachiko," said Sei when she arrived at the table.

Ogasawara Sachiko stood and greeted Sei.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Yumi. Did you come straight here, or did you stop at home first?"

"It's okay. I met Sachiko here while I was waiting for you—she kept me company. And no, I didn't go home as yet."

_This is just small talk,_ Yumi realised.

Yumi looked at Sei, tried to see if she was the same woman she left those months ago when she had gone back to her own university. Sei's hair had grown a little longer, but nothing else had changed. She was still dashingly attractive, and Yumi had to use all the strength she'd acquired over the years—during the time when she had been a collected, mature Rosa Chinensis—not to jump Sei right there.

"Thank you for watching Yumi for me," Sei said to Sachiko.

Yumi watched Sachiko's expression, a little apprehensively.

"It was no problem," Sachiko answered, "I'm afraid I must bid my goodbyes here."

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Sachiko," Yumi said.

"Merry Christmas Yumi, Sei. And Happy Birthday, Sei," Sachiko responded, Yumi noticed, warmly, "I'll see you in school."

"See ya, Sachiko," Sei said.

Yumi watched as Sachiko left the canteen, hoping that she did not feel slighted with the presence of Sei. She had tried explaining it to Sachiko…

"Is this your bag, Yumi?" Sei asked, pointing to a light travelling bag under the table.

"Yes."

"Here we go," Sei said, reaching down and picking it up. "Come, come, milady. Your chariot awaits thee."

Yumi followed Sei outside Lillian University's compound and to the parking lot. She noticed that Sei was walking a little faster than usual, and had not said anything to her since she took her bag.

_I wonder if something happened…_Yumi thought.

Sei opened the car, putting Yumi's bag in the backseat—Yumi also saw some other bags there and wondered for a moment what were in them—not before opening the door for Yumi to sit. She got into the car, a little perturbed that Sei was being so…casual…with her. It was almost like the Sei from high school, the one who was afraid to take the next step though she always bragged that she would. When Sei got into the car and shut the door, Yumi reached out, grabbed her, and kissed her hard.

Sei did not seem shocked by this, having already responded by clutching Yumi's coat and pulling her in.

"Sachiko…knows…about us…doesn't she?" Sei asked, breathing hard in between kisses.

"Yeah," Yumi said, trying to keep Sei's mouth on hers.

"That…would explain…why…she's been so…cold-shouldered…these days…"

Yumi wrapped her arms around Sei's neck, not caring how uncomfortable it was to have the emergency brake jab her in the side. Sei struggled to speak as Yumi practically assaulted her mouth.

"She looked…like she wanted to…throw water on me…and make me melt."

"She's…just…concerned," Yumi managed to say.

Yumi knew that if she did not pull away from Sei, they would most likely end up making love right there in the car, and that was something she could not bear to do despite Sei's cajoling about her stuffiness. Kissing Sei long and hard, she pulled away, Sei looking a little relieved as well; it seemed that they had been on the same wavelength, after all.

"Damn, if that's her 'being concerned', I'd never want to see her pissed."

"Sei, don't be like that."

Yumi fixed her coat. Sei had rumpled the front.

"Are you taking me out to a romantic dinner?" Yumi whispered, smiling at Sei.

Sei reached out and stroked Yumi's cheek with her thumb, and nodded.

"After we get you to your parents' okay? They won't be happy to know that I'm keeping you all to myself. Let's go spend the evening with them; your mother makes a wicked cup of tea, you know."

"I'm only getting to stay with you for tonight and tomorrow. That's hardly enough time. It's not fair."

No, it really was not fair, they both agreed.

* * *

"She's here," said Fukuzawa Yuuki, hearing a car screech to a halt in front of the house.

He walked over to the window, pulled the curtains a bit and looked out, seeing Yumi exit Sei's car; the yellow Beetle he had grown used to seeing over the last year. Yumi looked a little unbalanced, and she held on to the car for support.

"Is it Yumi?" called his mother from the kitchen. "I'll be right there."

"So she finally made her way out of the woods," joked his father from the couch where he sat, "took her long enough to get here."

Yuuki made a face at his father's _elderly_—he could find no other word to describe it with—sense of humour. He glanced out the window again and saw Yumi and Sei standing and talking, or more like Yumi saying something very heatedly to Sei who was clutching her sides and laughing, outside the car.

_She drives just like Suguru, _Yuuki thought.

"Yuuki? Come help me get this down from the cupboard!" called his mother.

"Coming!" he answered, taking one last look outside.

He thought nothing of it when he saw Yumi's hand take Sei's in her own as they made their way up the walk and towards the house. Yuuki fixed the curtain back in place, and headed to the kitchen to help his mother.

* * *

"This is your apartment? It's great!" Yumi said.

"Rent's a steal," Sei added, "I mean, for a university student without a full-time job, it's a good place to live."

"Ah, I wish I had a place like this. My roomie brings her boyfriend around in our room sometimes."

"Yeah? What do you do?"

"I excuse myself to the library at night," Yumi said, sighing before she went on, "now everyone thinks I'm studious. If they knew the _real_ reasons…"

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that," Sei said. "I know it's not the best thing to walk into a room and see some guy going to town on your roommate."

"Your eloquence astounds me," Yumi said, dryly.

Sei laughed and heard her watch beep, telling her it was eleven o'clock. They had stayed much longer at the Fukuzawa's than she had expected, but she was having a good time watching Yumi's dad do parlour tricks much to the amusement of his wife and Sei, and much to the mortification of the Fukuzawa siblings. And afterwards, she had taken Yumi to that promised dinner, which was a lot quieter than either thought it would be.

"Okay, quick tour," Sei said, "Yumi meet living room."

They walked and turned right.

"And very small kitchen," Sei continued, making another right, heading through the doorway of her bedroom, "equally small bedroom. And over there, that door, there's the shower."

"I really can't believe you're living in an actual apartment," Yumi said wistfully.

"My parents decided to help me out—I'm thankful for that. Mother wanted me to stay home, but my dad liked the idea of me venturing out on my own. 'You're nearly twenty-two'. he said, 'I took too long to make my dream business come true; I want you to get a head start'. For once, I agreed with his methods."

Yumi sat on Sei's bed and bounced lightly.

"Good, it's comfy," she said.

"Hey Yumi," Sei said, grinning, "what say you and I christen the bedroom? I haven't done that as yet."

"You better had not!" Yumi responded crossly.

Sei laughed.

"You better not be inviting other women here," Yumi warned.

"Aw, I wouldn't do that…and have you find out…"

Yumi got off the bed and shoved Sei lightly.

"Let's bless the bed, Yumi, come on."

"Let me shower before we do any 'christening' around here."

Sei sighed and nodded. She brought out a towel and handed it to Yumi as she unpacked her toiletries from her travelling bag.

"Thank you," Yumi said, taking the towel and heading off to the shower.

"Hey!" Sei called, as Yumi walked off. "I'll have you know, we have to baptize the kitchen, living room and shower too!"

"In your dreams, Satou Sei!" Yumi said.

Sei looked around the bedroom, tidying anything she thought was out of place and remaking the bed nearly three times because she did not quite like how it looked each time—the sheets were too long on one side, the pillows weren't placed just right, the blanket was not soft enough, so she changed it. By the time Yumi had come out of the shower, Sei was on the floor, frustrated but pleased that the bed was presentable.

Sei looked up with a weary grin on her face.

"Don't just stand there like that—you're driving me crazy," she said, leaning back and taking Yumi in with her eyes.

Yumi put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side.

"Really now?"

"The only thing between you and me is that towel. And the only thing stopping me from grabbing you right now is the floor. You're lucky I don't feel like moving..."

Sei had this happen before. It was that strange exhaustion that came right after you spend several hours being excited about something. She groaned and got off the floor, and moved to her chest-of-drawers.

"Here, you want pyjamas or something else?"

"Jersey," Yumi replied.

"Eh?"

"No bottoms," Yumi said, smiling at Sei.

Sei noticed that Yumi had yawned as she pulled on the white jersey she handed her. It was a little too big and definitely too long for her. Sei was shapelier than Yumi, and Yumi was, when compared to her, a stick. When Yumi yawned again, Sei sighed.

"You're tired. Let's go to sleep, okay?" Sei suggested, disappointedly.

"But—"

"Look, I spent the last fifteen-odd minutes making that bed; I would like if you enjoy it—it's comfy, you know."

"Don't you want—"

"Sleep, sleep," said Sei, resisting the younger woman's protests, and leading her to sit on the bed.

It did not help that Yumi was a quarter-way bare—Sei could see her skinny, pale legs—and she was dressed in Sei's own clothes. She helped Yumi lie down, giving the younger woman the softer pillow, and then drew the covers over her exposed legs.

_I deserve a Nobel Prize for this…_Sei thought.

"Sleep."

Sei then grabbed her own towel and headed off to shower. It only occurred to her, when the warm water drizzled heavily over her skin that she should have snuck in on Yumi while she was in there. They might have then done _something_ at least. When she was done, she returned to her room to find Yumi bundled up snugly in her blankets, fast asleep. She smiled a bit and then changed into her sleepwear, turned off the bedroom light, and crawled into the bed herself. She eased herself in, trying not to disturb Yumi, and slipped under the blankets.

She lay on her back and turned her head just enough to make out Yumi's silhouette and watch her sleep. Sei leaned forward and kissed the younger woman, only to wake her.

"Ah, sorry about that," Sei apologised.

"Mmm," Yumi mumbled, shifting herself from one position to the next until she finally stopped, her arm draped across Sei's body and her head using Sei's own arm as a pillow.

Sei did not care if she woke up with her left arm incapable of function the next morning. It would be worth it. It was Yumi's body heat that she could now feel—the body heat she had gone so long without and was now immeasurably glad had returned to her.

Sei smelt the younger woman's lightly perfumed skin.

"Sei…"

Sei felt Yumi grip the front of her shirt.

"I missed you," Yumi murmured.

Sei heard Yumi's breath hitch.

"I missed you so much."

Sei tasted Yumi's tongue on her own.

It was nearly midnight.

* * *

Mizuno Youko stretched a little and then closed her laptop, more spent than she imagined she'd be. She had worked much later into the night and sometimes well into the morning developing theses, working on papers, group-studying. It was only a few minutes to twelve, and yet she was ready to fall asleep right where she sat.

_Should I call her? _she thought.

She knew if she called Sei, she would answer. She did not know whether Sei was a heavy sleeper or not—she never had the chance to know—but she had the feeling that Sei would accommodate for anyone who would make late-night calls even if it was not an emergency, even if it was for nothing at all.

She took up her coffee mug and saw it was empty and sighed. She leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment, the burn of sleep making them water a little. She thought back on her walk with Sei earlier.

If she thought hard enough, she could remember the bite of the wintry air around them.

_She's so silly—forgetting to wear gloves and it's so cold out these days. I hope she didn't get sick._

If she thought hard enough, she could remember Sei's scent when they were close together in the stores, looking at knick-knacks.

_She still smells nice. She wears the same scent she wore in the academy._

If she thought hard enough, she could remember that tiny, happy smile on Sei's face.

_She's sleeping with Yumi._

It did not take much to figure that out. She had always been perceptive, which was both a blessing and curse unto itself. And Youko knew she was not the sort to have any green demons stored in her closet, but she could not help feel the twinge in her chest as she thought of the very girl who could take care of Sachiko, take care of Sei, even after she herself had been trying to over the years.

_Super Yumi, _Youko thought.

At least—she could comfort herself with this knowledge—Sei was with Yumi. And she could trust in that girl to succeed where she had failed. But it still hurt to be rejected by Sei in that gentle way. She almost wanted Sei to shout at her, verbally spar with her a little like they used to, and say it out loud that she did not want her, but it was not in Sei's nature to do so. When it came to matters of the heart, Sei was never brutal or wicked. Youko almost wished that personality that she had fallen in love with so long ago would turn around and kick her hard where it hurt, but instead it had shook its head at her and smiled.

She was close to Sei, yet not ever quite close enough. In middle school, how often did she speak to her, even when it was just Youko doing the talking and Sei doing the glaring? In the Yamayurikai, how small was the proximity between her chair and Sei's? And then, there was that night. That night, those many years ago…

It did not hit Youko that it was the anniversary of _that night. _When Satou Sei's world crumbled after she had been so carefully trying to keep it intact in that lonely train station while she waited hour, after hour, after excruciating hour, for Kubo Shiori—Sei's 'one who got away', the one who Youko herself pursued just to get her to write a measly letter on a few ripped notebook pages, telling Satou Sei why exactly it was that she was breaking her heart.

Her speaking with the other woman earlier made it appear that Sei did not remember that melancholy Christmas Eve, when an upstart Rosa Chinensis en bouton and a wise Rosa Gigantea dragged a desolate Sei home and nursed her as best as Sei would allow them. Sei did not appear to remember that it was Youko who was there during that moment, that it was Youko who stayed by her side all through that night, that it was Youko who loved her quietly and cared for her even as Sei pushed her away. No, it seemed that Satou Sei forgot all about the 24th of December, the day Kubo Shiori disappeared and took all her moisture away.

And it made Youko feel glad that Sei no longer remembered it.

_Sei._

Maybe there would be a day when she'd too forget.

* * *

**December 25****th **

* * *

Sei tightened her hold on Yumi and shut her eyes. They lay like that until Sei heard Yumi's soft breathing take a rhythm, and she knew she was asleep. Her watch beeped once more—_I have to figure out how to make it shut the hell up—_telling her it was twelve o'clock.

_My Happy Birthday._

It felt good to be like this with Yumi. It made her feel like she was part of a real married couple. Sei played with the idea of sleeping with Yumi like this on a daily basis. But, she knew, that day when Yumi would be one hundred percent hers and hers alone, was nowhere close to now. Yet, she could see it coming. That was not the case with Kubo Shiori, but it was definitely the case with Yumi. And if it was not, she would make it be.

She also entertained the idea of what living with Yumi might be like. Sei figured if every night she got to feel Yumi's skin on hers, it would be something very close to bliss. And as sleep started to get the better of her, Sei came up with sillier fantasies about a life with Yumi. She saw herself coming home after work, Yumi waiting for her, Yumi's failed attempt at dinner waiting for her, watching TV with her and enjoying especially the shows where pies were being thrown, talking to Yumi about her day, hearing Yumi talk about hers, showering with Yumi, bathing with Yumi, being naked with Yumi, holding Yumi, touching Yumi, pleasuring Yumi…

Sei slapped a palm against her head and got rid of the drowsiness and drowsiness-induced _amour_. It had been quite some time, after all. And had Yumi not been tired, and Sei considerate, a lot of waiting would have most definitely been paid off that night.

_Paid in full and with interest added_, thought Sei, grinning to herself.

But as she made out Yumi's outline again as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Sei wondered just exactly _how_ she had reached to this point with the girl she practically cared for as her own petite soeur.

She had always thought Yumi cute. But did she want to spend her life with a woman she just thought was 'cute'? That was not her way of doing things. Ruling Yumi's physical appearance out, Sei continued to think. She had always liked Yumi's innocence. But did she even give a second thought to Yumi's innocence that night she took the girl's virginity? No, she did not. Feeling quite pleased that Yumi was not a pedantic young woman, Sei continued to examine, coming up with nothing. She just enjoyed Fukuzawa Yumi because she just simply _was _Fukuzawa Yumi.

Sei always prided herself on doing things according to _her own way_, only _if she felt like it _and once it _suited__ her fancy_. Falling for the girl had nothing to do with her _resolve_, it was in no way _convenient,_ and it did not contribute any to the _bigger picture _of her life that she had painted coming to her last year at Lillian Academy. Her affections for that one girl went against the very rules that Sei applied for everyone else. How did Yumi manage to bypass all of Sei's ridiculous standards? She had absolutely no reason for loving her.

_Why don't you have big breasts? _Sei thought, idly, _Then I'd have at least THAT excuse._

She heard her watch beep again. It was one o'clock. It did not feel to her that much time had passed, though. Sei watched Yumi again and wondered what she was dreaming about. She almost wished she could dream-hop, and tease Yumi in Dreamland.

She had read once, during those days in her second year of high school—when she nearly turned bibliophile trying to figure out what was 'wrong' with her—that if two people had the same dream, it just might come true. She prayed that Yumi was thinking the same thing as she. And she also hoped that she was not mixing up one story with another, which was most likely the case, because after a while books all start to read the same. If anything, even if she was only partly right, at least one of the stories might have said something like it.

_The same dream, yeah?_

But then, it was all fiction. And life was no fairy tale.

* * *

Yumi's eyes opened to see darkness. She blinked a few times. She looked to the side of her and saw that Sei was out of it. She sighed.

_I owe her, _Yumi thought, and a smile akin to the mischievous grin Sei normally wore crept across her face.

* * *

Sei was not sure when she fell asleep, but she awoke when she felt movement. Her first instinct was to check for the time, and she saw the red lights of her digital alarm clock on the bedside table read that it was four o'clock.

"Yumi?" she called.

She felt something wet on her stomach, and when she realised what was going on, Sei awoke fully enough to run a hand through Yumi's hair, as Yumi continued hiking her shirt upward and licking around her navel.

"You're not sleepy, are you?" Sei heard Yumi's voice whisper in the darkness.

"No," Sei said hoarsely. "Wide awake."

The day was already starting to look good.

* * *

Yumi was lying flat on her stomach, her head resting on her folded arms which were pressed against Sei's pillow. Her eyes were shut, and she was trying not to laugh. She tried to think of anything else, any sort of distraction, and for some reason, her conversation with Sachiko the day before in the canteen replayed in her mind.

"_So, Yumi. How are things?" Sachiko asked, as they sat down at a table and ordered tea._

_Yumi was not sure exactly how to answer that question. Sachiko was never a specific person, something that was emulated in her speech, and Yumi had to resist the urge to ask 'Exactly WHICH things would you like to know about?'_

"_Fine," Yumi answered, deeming it a suitable response to a vague question. "I really didn't expect to meet you today. I was still making my list of things to tell you."_

_Sachiko smiled good-naturedly. _

"_I'm still looking forward to seeing you on the 26__th__, Yumi."_

"_So am I," Yumi agreed honestly._

"_What are your plans for today and tomorrow?"_

"_I was supposed to meet Sei today. She said she'd meet me here after her lecture. I'm thinking maybe it got cancelled, but I don't want to call her or text her in case she really is in class. And seeing that it's the 25__th__ tomorrow, I was going to go along with whatever she had planned for us. Unless I can come up with something for myself—knowing her she'd want to do something illegal… But I'm rambling on, aren't I? Short story: I was going to meet Sei today, and spend her birthday with her tomorrow."_

"_When will you see your parents?" Sachiko enquired. "They know you're here, of course?"_

"_Yeah, they do. I called them when I got off the train. I was supposed to go home first, then come here…but I changed my mind," Yumi explained._

"_Really, now?"_

"_I really wanted to see her."_

"_Yes, of course," Sachiko said placidly._

"_Sachiko…"_

"_Yes, Yumi?"_

"_It's been a few months since I told you about Sei and I, and…and you haven't really said anything."_

"_Should I say something?"_

"_No…I just thought…never mind."_

"_If there is something on your mind, please tell me what it is. I'd be no use as your former grande soeur if you were unable to confide in me, Yumi," Sachiko said, in a tone Yumi recognised as being gentle._

"_Do you disagree with the nature of our relationship?" Yumi asked cautiously. "Sei's and mine?" _

"_Of course not," Sachiko responded._

_Yumi knew that Sachiko was not one to hate others for their life choices once it did not directly or negatively affect her. But she could not forget the fact that Sachiko's animosity for Kashiwagi Suguru was mostly attributed to his own 'life choices'. Yumi assumed that Sachiko would have been upset had her petite soeur been the same way._

"_It doesn't seem that way," Yumi countered._

"_You know that I'll support you always, Yumi."_

"_I know."_

"_I'm only…" Sachiko paused, which was quite a rarity because she was never lost for words, "concerned."_

"_About?" Yumi asked. _

"_It's not the type of relationship you're in that I am concerned about—it's with whom."_

_Yumi blinked._

"_You mean Sei?"_

"_Yes," Sachiko answered._

"_What are you worried about, Sachiko?"_

"_She's a good woman, but she can be the reckless sort. I'm afraid she'll hurt you."_

_Yumi thought it ironic that the person who had hurt her the most in her younger teenaged years was accusing the person who had never caused her pain in her entire life of being a potential emotional danger. _

"_Sei won't do that. Trust her a little, Sachiko."_

Sei hovered over her, continuing to plant soft kisses along her spine.

Yumi said, with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face, "I'm ticklish! Don't!"

"I'm taking…my…present…from you," Sei answered in between kisses.

Yumi felt Sei's hand sweep the hair away from her neck. The cool air hardly had time to make her shiver as Sei was already doing a good job of it herself, sucking lightly on the exposed skin of Yumi's neck.

"Which?" Yumi asked playfully.

"This is my Christmas gift. I expect a present for my birthday later."

"I thought I gave that to you a few hours ago?"

"Doesn't count. Birthday gift. Later."

"Really? I don't know about any 'laters'."

Sei stopped kissing her to grin. Yumi tilted her head and peered at Sei with one eye.

"Off," she said.

She gently pushed against Sei, trying to move the older woman away. Sei rolled to the side and allowed Yumi to sit up while she took to lying down.

"I'm going to make some coffee."

"No, let me do that," Sei said, rising a little before Yumi shook her head.

"It's your birthday."

"You're my guest," Sei rebutted.

"I'm your girlfriend."

Sei took it that she had lost the discussion. She watched Yumi as she got off the bed, still nude, and headed out the bedroom—not before grabbing Sei's jersey, the one she was wearing before—over to the kitchen area of her apartment. She looked until she could no longer see Yumi.

"Are you hungry?" Yumi asked loudly enough for Sei to hear her, setting the kettle up to boil some water after she had thrown the plain white piece of clothing over her body.

"What was that?" Sei called.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You!"

She knew Sei could not see it, but Yumi made an exasperated face from where she stood.

"So just coffee, then?"

Sei pulled the covers over herself properly and settled into the bed.

"I'm okay," Sei responded, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the downy pillow beneath her head, and the floral scent of Yumi's shampoo that had permeated throughout the pillow-casing. "Everything's in the cupboards! Just look for it!"

Yumi rummaged around the cupboards finding the ground coffee mix, sugar and a mug to drink from. The kettle whistled behind her and she shut the stove off. She mixed the coffee dust with two teaspoons of sugar, then took the kettle and poured the steaming water into the mug. She stirred the mixture until the lovely scent of roasted cocoa bean wafted around the room. During her time at university, she had quickly learned to substitute the Earl Grey for French Vanilla—only one of the two managed to keep her up in the night. Yumi stayed in the kitchen, sipping on the coffee, until she made her way back to the bedroom doorway where she stood watching Sei on the bed, sleeping, or at least pretending to be asleep.

She wondered briefly how her life had come to this—had come to something so wonderful and so simple. It must have been Sei's handiwork, or perhaps Maria-sama's.

_Being around Sei._

_Being with Sei._

_Being in love with Sei._

_What did I do to deserve this?_

Yumi wondered these things sometimes when she found herself without Sei, on the nights when it was just her and her roommate—the roommate chatting loudly into the night and her cell phone with the boyfriend while she, Yumi, pretended to sleep but was really awake—and she laid and thought of Sei. She could have done it herself, piss her roommate off by calling Sei at three in the morning, but Yumi did not. She could hardly bring herself to text Sei a message while they were away from one another. Satou Sei was a woman you took straight or not at all. Trying to have her in bits and pieces would only cause you to be torn apart yourself.

Her ponderings were interrupted by a ringing noise. She watched and saw Sei get off the bed—_so maybe she WAS pretending_, Yumi speculated—and head to the dresser where she picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"Sei here. Oh…thank you. And a Joyeux Noël to you, too. Yes. It has been. I will. You too. Take care."

Sei hung up and put the phone down, turning to Yumi.

"That was the mistress," Sei said, winking.

"Be serious."

"Jealous?"

"No," Yumi said, shaking her head.

She went back to the kitchen and put the empty mug in the sink and turned the water on over it for a few seconds before washing and drying it. She returned to the bedroom to find Sei fiddling with the cords of her landline.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't want any more interruptions," Sei said, disconnecting the telephone wires and then heading back to the dresser to get her mobile.

"Who was it that called just now, then?"

"Shimako," she answered while turning off the cell phone and tossing it back onto the dresser where it fell with a loud clack.

"That's good," Yumi said, "but that conversation was awfully short. I thought it might have been your folks."

"Nah. If it were my mother, I might have still been on the phone. And I wouldn't answer it if it were my dad. He doesn't care much for holiday stuff anymore. He used to be into it a lot, though. He liked buying cakes. But his business is still doing well, so he's hardly got time to care. Cakes don't really replace the real thing, do they? But no, it was Shimako. We don't really talk much, you know that. And we still don't."

Yumi knew Sei's relationship with her former petite soeur was queer. They hardly said anything to one another but according to Sei, it really was just fine. All they needed was to know that the other person was there for them when they needed her to be. And that was all. Or that was what Sei alluded to.

"So you don't want your parents to call?" Yumi asked, looking at Sei's phone.

"A little. But like I said, I don't want to be interrupted."

"Interrupted?" Yumi questioned.

"Want to do some algebra, Yumi? Though, I'm no good at multiplication…"

"Oh, God," Yumi replied, shaking her head, realising what Sei had meant.

"Happy Birthday to me," she said, winking.

"You're a lecherous old man in a woman's body, you know that," Yumi stated.

Yumi was not sure how Sei managed to get her back on the bed. Perhaps it was her way with words, but Yumi knew she was becoming immune to the spoken Sei. Perhaps it was her charm, yet Yumi had never fallen prey to that even once. Perhaps it was her own will; Sei was by all means, attractive, and Sei was above all, naked. Yumi decided it was that look Sei gave her.

_Yeah. It's the look, _she thought.

* * *

Yumi got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side, peering into the car when Sei lowered the window.

"You don't want to come inside for a bit, Sei?" Yumi asked.

"Nah, you should spend the time with just your family. Besides, I crashed your house yesterday," Sei answered. "I figured I would go see my parents myself."

"Good girl," Yumi said smiling.

Sei reached out and pinched Yumi's cheek gently.

"That's my line," Sei said.

Yumi glared and rubbed the spot.

She went on, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay? What time are you meeting Sachiko for again?"

"I have to be at the Ogasawaras' for one. And then I have to get to the train station for five so I could go back to the campus dorms and be ready for class on Monday."

"How about I get you at…when is good for you?"

"Nine o'clock."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Ah, it seems like you won't be getting that birthday present after all," Yumi teased.

Sei grinned mischievously.

"Oh, I'm expecting it. And I like my gifts wrapped. You know, ribbons…lace underwear…the like."

Sei winked and Yumi pouted.

"Bye, Sei."

"I'll see you, Yumi."

* * *

"Yuuki!"

Fukuzawa Yuuki looked up from his spot on the sofa and saw his older sister walk into the living room, grinning.

"Hey, Yumi," he said. "Welcome home. Again. You had a key?"

"Yeah, I still have my old one," she said, taking off her coat and resting it over the arm of a couch.

"You scared me a little—I thought you might have been a burglar."

Yumi took a seat next to him, and he shifted as to not take up more than two cushions.

"Where are mum and dad?" she asked.

"We ran out of snacks so they went to the store," Yuuki said.

He continued watching the TV.

"I didn't know you liked tennis, Yuuki."

He sighed.

The remote was dead and there were no extra batteries in the house, so he was stuck watching a sports programme. He did not mind it, but he did not see the appeal in it either.

"I don't really," he said flatly.

Yuuki glanced at Yumi, and something about her expression was different than the one she wore the night before.

"How was the sleepover?" he asked.

"Good."

Now he knew something was wrong. He and Yumi were close—although he knew he did not have a sister complex nor did she have a brother complex—it was normal that they were close as twins might have been, seeing as their difference in age was naught but months. He knew Yumi, and knew normally, Yumi would be bursting with things to tell him, even though he would have nothing to say in response, which was the case most of the time. And Yuuki wasn't the type to meddle, but…

"Hey, Yumi," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You…"

"What?"

Yuuki sighed again. He was not very good at talking with women. He opted for more direct approaches, it was certainly easier, but with women, he just did not know how to manoeuvre his way around them with words.

"Nothing," he said, giving up for the moment.

Yuuki took a deep breath.

"Hey, Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to see Sei tomorrow again?"

He silently cursed himself. It was not quite what he was going for, but at least he managed to bring up Sei.

"Yes."

Yumi looked at him oddly. He shook his head. Making a fist, he resolved to ask her straight-out this time.

"Hey, Yu—"

"Yuuki, Sei and I are dating," Yumi said quietly.

He loosened his fist. He breathed out. He looked at his sister. He nodded, and then spoke.

"I thought so."

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"It's all over your face," he said, smiling a bit. "You light up whenever anyone says her name. And you barely took your eyes off her all of last night."

Yumi looked at him and he could not quite make out her expression. He thought it strange that he had never seen this one, when during the more bored moments of his youth, namely rainy days when there was nothing to do, he spent the time secretly looking at and labelling Yumi's multitude of facial expressions. It then hit him that he was either really bored on those days, or that he really did have a sister complex. But he did not feel overly-protective of Yumi, and he had, when his father had those man-to-man conversations with him about beating the crap out of Yumi's prospective suitors, zoned out on more than one occasion. He decided to name the new expression 'Yumi's Look When She Comes Out of the Closet'.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Should I? It doesn't bother me. I mean, you're still Yumi."

It did not bother him. Although he could not see himself beating up Sei, she was after all, about his exact height and a woman. He wondered though, when Yumi would tell their parents. He thought it astounding that they did not notice when he, who hardly paid attention to anything more than ten feet away from him, had seen it as clear as the light of day. But then, Yumi was his sister, and they were close….

"Thanks Yuuki," Yumi said, grinning.

He turned back to the TV, wondering why in Buddha's name they called a zero score 'love' in tennis. He would hate to get a zero if he was a tennis player.

"Yuuki."

"Yeah?" he asked, watching Yumi's sombre expression.

"You need to start eating better. You're gaining weight."

"I'm really busy these days!" he said indignantly.

"But you'll get a paunch and pimples! Stop eating garbage."

Yuuki grimaced.

"I'm not eating junk food."

Yuuki grumbled a little for even trying to explain himself. He and Yumi suffered from the Fukuzawa curse of being rail-thin, and he had been trying to bulk up to not look quite so pathetic. It was something that would take time, and training. Of course, Yumi would not understand if he attempted to speak to her about it. Yuuki really preferred speaking with men. With them it required less talking, after all.

Yuuki looked at his older sister, that small, short, childish young woman, and wondered if there would ever be a time when he'd grow up like she did—be stronger, be more self-assured, and be so happy. He had always been trying to pull alongside, ever since high school, ever since then it seemed that she had always been ahead of him, in one way or another, or in ways that actually mattered. And though he should not have felt that way, like she was older because she hardly was, he could not help but see her as his big sister. A big sister he could look at proudly. Except, maybe, during the times when she had managed to embarrass herself or make them both seem like the Fukuzawa Siblings Comedy Duo. But then, he supposed he would have had a hand in the latter as well. When had she matured without him noticing properly?

_Looks like I'm still falling behind, Yumi._

Maybe there would be a day when he'd actually manage to catch up.

* * *

**December 26th  
**

* * *

Sei woke up, a little groggy from it all, and stretched out slightly, hating having to wake up in an empty bed. She looked at the spot where Yumi had lain just the morning before. She had a strange, inexplicable sensation when she thought about that. It hurt somewhere she could not quite place, to see a pillow without Yumi's head resting on it, to have most of the blanket to herself rather than to wake up and see Yumi wrapped in it all, and to not feel those skinny arms flung out over her body.

She did not like that mysterious feeling one bit.

* * *

Yumi awoke, feeling the way she felt a few days ago, when she woke up in her dorm to her roommate's snores. She curled into her mattress, into a ball, trying to remember the nights when she had stayed over in Sei's room—before she moved out of the Lillian dormitories—and the nights Sei spent in this very room, and the night she spent with Sei in her apartment. All those times, she got to hear Sei's breathing as she slept; the only thing in the world that could ever rival Yumi's favourite sound—Sei's laughter. Now she was by herself.

It felt awful.

* * *

Yumi put the empty popcorn bowl in the sink and headed back into Sei's living room where she found Sei sitting on the floor.

"Don't you like your couch?" Yumi asked.

"My carpet's really soft," Sei answered.

"Legs. Move," Yumi ordered, waiting until Sei parted her legs to make room for her to sit.

Yumi fit herself, without any discomfort, in between Sei's legs. Sei wrapped her arms around Yumi, pulled the small woman closer to her, and then rested her chin on Yumi's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Yumi."

"Yeah?"

"Live with me."

Eyes still on the television, Yumi reached up and stroked Sei's chin and cheek before whispering back.

"No way."

Sei sighed and leaned back into the couch, allowing Yumi to stretch out and relax until Yumi's head rested on her chest and her own arms rounded Yumi's stomach.

"Why not?" Sei asked, watching an oddly-dressed man try to finish an obstacle course in less than a minute, the commentator screaming madly in the background.

"I still have years left at school. It won't be practical."

"Eh? Since when did you care about 'practical'? I remember you used to get excited over going to amusement parks," Sei commented.

"I grew up, Sei. You of all people should know that."

"Okay. You're right. It would be impractical."

"The commute would be awful," Yumi said in dreaded tones.

"Then how about when you're done with school then?" Sei pressed on.

"No."

Sei frowned a little.

"You don't want to live with me?"

Yumi squeezed Sei's hands tightly.

"Of course I do. But I don't think we should do that so soon."

"Oh, who is she?"

"What?"

"Who's the mistress?" Sei asked playfully. "Tell me about the outside woman, now! What sort of ideas is she putting into that little, simple head of yours?"

"She told me," Yumi began, "that moving in with you so soon would only make you dependent on me. And I agreed with her. I said that I wanted Sei to be able to live with herself first. To not try to take the easy way out and ignore herself and think only about me. That, and we discussed our elopement date."

"You better be getting some good sex from her, because she's a lousy conversationalist."

"What about you and yours, huh, Miss Flirt?"

"You know I only ever flirt with you, Yumi."

"I saw you look at that waitress on our last date."

"That was a while ago—you remember that?"

Yumi huffed.

"You think I wouldn't remember my girlfriend burning a hole through another woman's clothes with her eyes?"

"I was admiring her uniform."

Yumi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Her breasts are part of her uniform?"

"Why, they're the best part! They go well with the apron, after all…"

"You dummy."

"What, if you weren't so flat-chested then…"

"You said you didn't mind!"

"Hey, hey—I was kidding!"

Yumi shoved Sei's leg with her knee.

"No joking about _that_," she said, feeling her face get warm.

"Hey. Yumi."

"What is it?"

"Even if I was looking, it doesn't mean anything. And I wasn't looking, you know that. You're just being mean."

"I don't want you to get tired of me, that's all."

"I won't. And I like plain girls like you," Sei said quietly though teasingly.

Yumi shoved her again.

"There are lots of flat-chested women out there," Sei continued, "but you're my favourite."

"Am I supposed to like you with that one?"

"I'm only with you for your patience with me."

"And I'm with you for your money," Yumi replied dryly.

"I _am_ a millionaire."

Sei reached out and kissed Yumi's cheek, and the younger woman's frown quickly went away.

"I'm the richest woman in the world."

They stayed quiet and let the room be filled with the erratic commentary from the TV. Apparently, there would be no new Ninja Warrior this season. Yumi thought it the safest place in the world—_almost like being back in Lillian Academy_—being there in Sei's hold.

If a psychic had said to her, a few years ago, that she would be in the arms of Satou Sei, her tormentor and best friend in high school, Yumi would have laughed at them and asked them if Sei herself had set it all up as a prank. If a psychic had said to her, now, that she would be in the arms of Satou Sei, Yumi would have thanked them and asked for a refund, because she was already in the woman's embrace. Maybe after she had got her money back, she would feel satisfied because she got the rare, good and bad, world-renowned, mystery of life in itself, ladies and gentlemen—the one and only, Truth. And the truth was: Sei loved her.

Then she would cry a little, because the truth always hurt.

But that was simply speculation and what-ifs. The honest-to-God certainty of the matter _right then _was that Sei did not seem willing to ever let her go, and Yumi did not want to ever be let go.

"I'll live with you."

"Yeah?"

"Not now. Someday soon though, definitely. Perhaps when we're both really ready for it."

"Okay. I'm holding you to that. And hey…what time am I supposed to drop you at Sachiko's again?"

"In about two hours."

"Bed, now. Let's go."

"Aren't we supposed to be enjoying each other's company?"

"I can enjoy your company in the bed and with less clothes on."

Yumi figured Sei did occasionally make a point.

* * *

The room was filled with Yumi's soft breaths. She gasped as Sei pushed deeper into her body, her toes curled and uncurled, unsettling the once-tidy bedspread, her eyes stayed locked on to Sei's. Something was different this time from the other times they had been with each other. Their lovemaking in the past had been…

Yumi immediately knew what was different.

_This is sex. _

Had Yumi been privy to Sei's thoughts, and had Sei understood what her thoughts meant, both would have learned what Sei was really doing.

_This is me giving you my all._

_This is me craving you._

_This is me making you want me._

However, neither could make out those thoughts.

Sei looked at Yumi, into those expressive, pretty, brown eyes, and used her free hand to brush back the other's hair from her sweating forehead. Sei could not bear to look away from Yumi, not when her body was acting on its own accord, being a little rougher, a little more demanding. If she looked away, she feared, she might lose herself, or worse, Yumi, in the moment. She wanted to be there through it all.

And so Sei beseeched.

_I want you to know that it's me doing this._

_I want you to remember that it's only me who can make you feel this way._

_I want you to want more of me._

_I want you to live with me and have me whenever you want. _

_I don't want you to leave me._

Yumi's hands tightened their grip on Sei's shoulders. She frightened herself momentarily in what she first called a 'moment of weakness', when she pushed herself into Sei's touch a bit more forcefully than to what she was accustomed. But Yumi learned quickly that it was not a moment of weakness, but a moment of trust. Sometimes it was easy to confuse the two. And with Sei, Yumi knew she would always go with the latter.

Yumi's eyes closed against her will. She wanted to keep looking at Sei, keep her eyes on the sharp features, those light, light eyes, and that caring, affectionate gaze. Without her sight, she did not see Sei's lips get closer to hers, but felt them brushing past them. She could not see Sei take shallow breaths, excited and scared and pleased at the results her actions, but Yumi felt Sei's exhalations warm on her cheek.

Yumi's legs clamped Sei's hand between them, and she shook, shook in a way she never had—not ever, even when it was just her, an empty dorm room and her daydreams—and she cried out, not moaned or whimpered or groaned. She had cried out to the one who did this to her.

And so Yumi answered.

_I know it's you._

_I won't forget._

_I want more._

_I will._

_I won't ever._

Her hands stayed tight on Sei, who had noticed that they were shaking slightly. Yumi opened her eyes and saw that Sei was still looking at her, until she closed her grey ones pressed her forehead against Yumi's. Yumi shut her eyes once more, allowing the mild pressure of the older woman's forehead on her own. She eventually let go of her iron grip on Sei, and drew her hands along the woman's face, cupped it, and pulled her closer to kiss her hard. With her forehead not leaving Yumi's, Sei nodded gently.

"Yeah?" Sei asked.

"Yeah," Yumi replied.

* * *

Ogasawara Sachiko was doing the final touches to her makeup when a servant informed her that Fukuzawa Yumi was on the premises, and was currently coming up the drive. Sachiko thanked the maid, and readied herself to greet Yumi downstairs. She was about to leave, when her eyes drifted away from her mirror, and to the large window of her bedroom. Normally, Sachiko only glanced that way during the evenings, looking out for when her father or grandfather—had not saw it fit to visit their _other _families, relatives who were not relative, were not important and were not supposed to exist—decided to come home. She usually saw the patriarchs of the Ogasawara family pull up in their black limousines or fancy sports cars through that window, glad for a moment that they had decided to return at all.

So it immediately struck her when she did not see another dull, bleak, black vehicle idling along her expansive driveway, but saw a flash of yellow. Sachiko was not the sort to stand at windows and look out, it was certainly bad breeding to stare out a window—a window was there to give the illusion of letting people be able to _see,_ of making them feel comfortable, of letting them know they were welcome and allowed in; therefore, one should never place themselves at this weak point of a fortress, to blatantly tell the world 'Here I am, this is me.'—but something compelled the woman to continue to look outside.

From where she stood, she could tell where Yumi sat in the car as it parked. And she needed no one to tell her who that yellow Beetle belonged to. Sachiko thought herself foolish for not even considering that _she_ would be the one bringing Yumi to her. She could see through the windscreen; the sun was not bright and the winter made sure of it. Though she could not see well enough to make out their faces and expressions, she knew exactly who was who and what was going on. And she knew it was Yumi who leant forward and did _something _to _her_.

One part of Sachiko was upset to think that Yumi would be so _open _in public, though, she thought, not open in _that _sense—open to be true to herself, and risk being wounded. Not flagrant like those other sorts of people, those people who Suguru associated with in his own private time, those types who enjoyed being _open _for the world to see and judge.

_But is that not almost the same thing? _Sachiko speculated.

She wondered briefly about _those_ people and whether it really was _the same thing_. Did they earn those Medals of Honour for stepping out bravely in the world, proudly wearing their sexuality like a banner, lightweights ready to take the thrown punches of a bigoted heavyweight world? Sachiko thought they did not. The ones who _deserved _the honours and the medals were the ones who managed to live away from the spotlight, quiet, as they pretend and pretend and pretend—until they were sick—pretend and pretend and pretend to be _normal _when they secretly cringe at the thought of having a truly _normal _person touch them. Sachiko herself wanted to give those awards to the self-sacrifices living that one lie to make the multitudes happy, those martyrs who neglected to fight for the cause and ruin their lives, their family's lives and the foundation of a good society. Yes, Sachiko resented the brazen open for they were the most selfish creatures on this earth that Maria-sama loved unconditionally. She did not quite understand why people praised them so much. But then, she was getting carried away over nothing…

One part of Sachiko was upset that Yumi was driven there by Satou Sei, who she for some reason, started to doubt. Sei was friendly enough to her, and she was seen as someone worth other people's time, as evidenced by her onee-sama's persistent interest in her—Youko called sometimes to ask Sachiko how was Lillian, how was her family and how was Sei. 'My studies are doing well.', 'They are in good health.' and 'I have seen Satou Sei cavorting around the campus; she is fine.' were her usual answers. She knew that if she were to leave her precious Yumi in the hands of anyone, it would be those rough, clumsy, calloused ones that belonged to Sei. Her own well-manicured, soft, slender hands had not been able to do a thing for Yumi. But it still did not stop Sachiko from questioning Yumi's choice in a companion. She did not quite understand.

_If it were anyone else, I would still be wary of them, _Sachiko reasoned.

One part of her was…glad, that Yumi had kissed Sei right there in what she was sure was a well-heated, though not expensive car, right there in front of the Ogasawara's—for it might have been the whole world as well—kissed her and consequently reassured Sachiko 'Yes, I'm happy, onee-sama.' and probably reassured Sei 'Yes, I love you.'

_That is what lovers do, right? _Sachiko questioned.

Sachiko decided that there would be other times to think about that, and now was definitely not the time, and so left the bedroom and headed for downstairs to greet her dearest friend in the whole world. Yes, there would be other times for contemplation and comprehension, though her head spun slightly and ached indistinctly just _thinking_ about thinking about it.

Maybe there would be a day when she'd finally understand.

* * *

**A/N**

**December 25****th**** – the birth date of Satou Sei and Jesus Christ (info taken from the anime and the Bible. Yes, in Genesis you can see "And behold, God saith on the day of His Holy Son's birth, 'Let there be Sei.**'** Then upon the blest earth, cameth Sei. And it was good." I'm Catholic, trust me.)**

**According to the light novel, Sachiko decides to go to Lillian. Whether she actually goes or not is not known by myself, but I took liberties.**

**The thing about Youko and the letter from Shiori did actually happen. You don't see it in the anime, but it's in the light novel.**

**Algebra – silly reference to the 'minus the clothes, add the bed, divide the legs, multiply the population etc.' saying.**

**Yes, I allude (blatantly) to Ninja Warrior. Sue me. Actually…don't. Please don't sue me! I'm broke.**

**The actual genre I was aiming for was Slice of Life (for example Honey & Clover, Only Yesterday, Millennium Actress, NANA and Strawberry Marshmallow are Slice of Life), but the site does not have a section like that as yet. I'm quite aware that there was no plot, no adversities to be overcome, no 'I love you—let's have epic sexcapades' but I just wanted to give snippets of Sei x Yumi in a functional relationship. **

**You can look at this as the unofficial sequel to Bend and Break, my other Sei x Yumi fic, or not. It's up to you. **

**Reviewing the fic (or telling me what you liked, didn't like etc.) would make me a happy ficcer and you a supportive reader...  
**


End file.
